fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabretooth
Sabretooth is a 2002 natural horror film, starring David Keith, Vanessa Angel, and Josh Holloway. It tells the story of a cloned saber-toothed tiger's bloodthirsty rampage in Sierra Nevada, and of the efforts to stop it. Plot A janitor carelessly locks himself inside a holding room with a cloned saber-toothed tiger(Smilodon fatalis) and is killed by it after drawing its attention. The next day, at Sierra Summer, a camp preparing a special trip for underpriviledged children, Casey Ballenger, a senior guide, convenes her trainees and they head off into the mountains. Meanwhile, a trucker trying to transport the saber-tooth for his boss, Catherine Viciy, the scientist responsible for the beast's existence, crashes his truck, freeing it and allowing it to kill him, before fleeing into the moutains. Viciy's superior, Dr. Anthony Bricklin, is amazed when she shows him footage of the saber-tooth, and they leave to find her driver after noticing hes late. Meanwhile, Ballenger and her trainees, including her ex-boyfriend, Trent Parks, continue on their way, unaware of the saber-tooth's presence. After they see the wreck site, Bricklin and Viciy decide to hire her ex-boyfriend and professional big-game hunter and tracker Robert Thatcher to help them find their cloned cat, tricking him into believing its an African lion, insisting on accompanying him and that it be taken alive. The saber-tooth, meanwhile, attacks and kills a vacationing couple. Thatcher, Bricklin, Viciy, and zoologist Kara Harmon, her expert and aide, depart into Sierra Nevada to find the escape ancestral cat, tracking to where the couple had been killed, where Viciy tosses away Thatcher's satellite phone to keep him from calling the police and convinces him to allow a day to catch the animal. That night, Thatcher decides to look for other camp fires from the ridge, and Kara is killed by the saber-tooth when she tries to leave to tell him the truth about what hes up against. After finding her, Thatcher swears to kill the cat anyway he can, regardless of his contract. Elsewhere, a romance begins blossoming between Trent and Lola, another of the trainees, who is scares by the saber-tooth after seeing it with what seemed to be Kara's body. Though Casey at firsts insists that they return to camp, Lola convinces her to continue their training session. Thatcher and his team eventually discover their trail, with him later that night seeing from its tracks that the saber-tooth is following them. Soon afterwards, one of the trainees, Jason, is attacked and killed by the saber-tooth, his scream alerting both his and Thatcher's team. He leave's Viciy and Bricklin to find the Casey's group, wheras Casey and Leon, the final trainee search for Jason, with Trent and Lola searching in the opposite direction. Thatcher encounters her and Leon, informing them of Jason's death and asking to be shown to their camp. Elsewhere, Trent and Lola are found by the saber-tooth, which kills her, and Trent later informs Thatcher and the others about it, to much disbelief. After instructing Casey and the others to a nearby mine to await his return, Thatcher tracks down the cat and, shocked to see that it is a saber-tooth, tries to kill it. However, Viciy arrives and scares it off, and hes is fired for not trying to take it alive. However, the cat quickly returns and kills Anthony slowly, allowing Thatcher and Viciy to flee. After they recover his rifle(Viciy had also stolen his pistol earlier), they head for the mine, where earlier the saber-tooth had killed Leon and had Trent cornered, with Casey alerting Thatcher when they arrive. Handing Viciy his rifle to kill the saber-tooth should it get past him, Thatcher follows Casey to the top of the mine, where he prepares a syringe pole of tranqulizer, which Casey manages to crease the cat with enough to allow Trent to escape. Ordering Viciy and the others to head for the lake, Thatcher tries to kill the saber-tooth, only to shockingly find that Viciy unloaded his rifle. As he flees, he gets his foot caught in an unmarked bear trap, being helped away by Casey and Trent after having the latter cut a couple saplings into spears. After finding Viciy, Thatcher strikes her down for nearly getting him killed, only for her to pull his revolver out on him as he tries to leave to kill the saber-tooth. Trent kicks from her hand and over a cliff, being shot in the process, before the saber-tooth arrives. Though Viciy tries to warn it away, she is killed by her own creation. Afterwards, Thatcher tricks the saber-tooth into jumping on one of the spears, tossing it over the cliff to its death. Later, the trio head back down the moutain to where Casey works, Trent openly noting that he no long wanted to go camping. Category:Natural horror films